In prior art devices the surface fringing fields generated by diffusions of a doping compound into semiconductor material are created through existing manufacturing techniques. Another form of fringing field can be found in snap diodes and hot carrier Schottky type diodes which degrade the performance of such devices. An additional problem found in prior art devices is the storage of minority carriers in a lateral fashion away from the area directly below the junction used in forming the device. This can be described with relation to a diode in the following manner. In a diode wherein the charge is stored partially under the junction and partially displaced from under the junction, that charge located immediately under the junction is swept out of the diode body immediately upon the reversal of the electrical potential applied across the diode while the charge stored laterally away from the junction takes a finite time to move under the junction and be swept out. Transistor performance is improved by eliminating the surface PN junction and its resulting fringe field occurring beneath the surface of the semiconductor device. The elimination of the surface base-collector PN junction also eliminates lateral charge stored outside of said base area. This laterally stored charge degrades transistor action during recovery time. During such time interval as a transistor is switched from one state to another, not only must the collector stored charge under the base be swept out or be recombined, but also the residual laterally stored charge must be eliminated before the collector voltage can rise. By the geometry explained hereinafter, the present invention avoids laterally stored charge through the utilization of buried PN junctions and anisotropic etching. An additional feature of the invention is the provision of a buried layer and its associated graded field which helps to force collector storage charge back toward the collector junction for improving the recovery time of the device.